


A date with Die

by Vinushuka



Series: Dir en grey tour stories 1 [4]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die and Kyo hate photo shoots, but have to participate anyway. This one turns out to be nice for Die because Shinya asks him for a date. Kaoru has already proceeded to an advanced level with Tochi's blow job lessons and Kyo is planning a surprise for Kaoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A date with Die

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a gif, where Dir En Grey guys wave to photographers looking mostly frustrated. Shinya has to poke Die to make him participate.

# A date with Die

 

      ”Blaah, I don’t want to go out there again to wave to those stupid photographers”, Die complained and raked his fingers through his long, dark red hair looking annoyed. They were preparing for a live performance and everybody was fully dressed up wearing their wild looking stage gear and makeup.

      “If Kaoru says we’re going, we’re going and that’s it”, Shinya replied sounding very determined. He looked absolutely stunning in his full length black dress and long, golden brown hair that flowed freely over his shoulders and back. Die wanted to reach out his hand and feel the silky strands of his hair flow through his fingers. He still remembered Shinya’s kiss and the note he had left in his pocket couple of months ago. After that Die had been waiting for a chance to approach him again, but he never found one. They had no privacy before or after the shows and he didn’t have the guts to ask Shinya on a date on his free time.

      “Okay, okay, I’m coming”, Die muttered and marched after Shinya to meet the hungry crowd of photographers waiting outside.  It took a while for them to find their places in front of a prop that had been set up for the occasion.  Die’s frustration grew to an almost intolerable level before everything was ready to go. But he wasn’t the only one that was suffering. Kyo was also sulking, looking like a big, angry doll shuffling his feet and fidgeting with things in his pocket or whatever he had there.

      “Okay, we’re ready to go. Start now!” their manager called.  Kaoru lifted his hand and started waving showing example to his bandmates. Kyo stirred awake from his daydreams, removed his hands from his pockets and started waving too shooting a glance at Kaoru. He couldn’t help thinking about Kaoru’s lips and tongue doing his thing with his dick. He looked forward to sinking his dick again into Kaoru’s mouth tonight after the show or maybe the time was ripe for something more… Kyo brushed his front slightly to quiet down his erection. Luckily his long shirt hid almost everything happening in his pants.

      Tochi followed with delay Kyo’s example. He couldn’t see Kaoru properly as he was standing almost behind him, but he could feel Kaoru’s presence. Nowadays their connection was strong both on mental and physical level. The teacher loved his pupil and vice versa. Tochi was progressing well with his blow job lessons. Kaoru had taught him all he needed to know about it and now they were proceeding to an advanced level.

      Last time Kaoru had suddenly interrupted their lesson and asked Tochi to take off the shorts he was wearing. Tochi obeyed feeling a bit confused but also excited. “Please turn your back at me and lean over”, Kaoru ordered. Tochi did as he was told to. He took a firm grip at the back of his chair and waited his heart pounding with excitement. He felt Kaoru spread something cool in his behind and then the firm grip of his hands on his hips. Tochi flinched when Kaoru started pushing his dick into his behind; he was not prepared for this kind of lesson. “Please relax your muscles. It doesn’t hurt then”, Kaoru told him patiently.

      “Uh, are you sure?” Tochi huffed trying to do as Kaoru had advised. Suddenly he felt Kaoru’s dick gliding inside him. The feeling was unbelievable. He could hear Koru’s low groaning when he started to move inside him. Kaoru’s hand searched Tochi’s dick and started jerking him off while he was fucking Tochi’s ass. Tochi let his mind go blank. He had never felt this weird and horny. All he could sense was Kaoru’s thing inside him and his hand making him come at any second now. Just when he was going to lose his mind   Kaoru exploded inside him and Tochi shot his sperm into Kaoru’s hand. Tochi’s legs were trembling and head swimming but he held on to the back of the chair.

      “Are you okay?" Kaoru asked when he withdrew his dick.

      Tochi was hardly in a state to say anything. He was panting and trying to get back to his senses. “Yeah, I think so. That was unbelievable”, he finally whispered but could not loosen his grip on the chair. Finally Kaoru had to release his fingers one by one, turn him against his chest and hold him there for a while to let him recover from his shock. “I love you and your body so much” he whispered into Tochi’s ear and caressed his dark hair.

      “Was that part of our lessons or something else?” Tochi mumbled resting his head on Kaoru’s shoulder feeling sleepy.

      “Yeah, that was part of our advanced level studies”, Kaoru replied with a smile in his voice.

\----

      For Shinya waving in a photo shoot wasn’t a problem. That was part of his job and he loved all of it. He knew he looked beautiful in his long dress and freely flowing long hair. He was the unofficial beauty queen of Dir En Grey.  Okay, Kyo looked also stunning but in a weird, somehow crooked way. Shinya wanted to look like a real woman and sometimes succeeded in it almost too well. He had first managed to make Die believe that he was a she. He remembered all too well the disappointment on Die’s face when they happened to take a shower at the same time and Die saw his naked body for the first time.  After that Die had started to treat him differently but not without interest. There was something brewing between them that kept slowly getting stronger and more tangible. When Die approached Shinya on the bus, Shinya decided to step over the gender limits and make love with him.

      There was something extremely lovable in Die. He was beautiful, charming and sensitive. Okay, sometimes he could be really annoying and childish like just now. “Start waving, you idiot”, Shinya hissed through his teeth and poked Die in the ribs.

      “Oh, sorry. I wasn’t following”, Die muttered and obeyed Shinya. Although Shinya looked thin and fragile, he wasn’t.  Playing drums required strength and he had that. Die had once tried arm wrestling with him and lost the game in a flash of a second.

      “That’s a good boy!” Shinya whispered looking satisfied and sneaked his hand on Die’s thigh, which was covered in tight black pants. He was extremely thin nowadays, almost skin and bone and smoking all the time.

      When the photo shoot was over Shinya stayed with Die while he lit his cigarette and relaxed leaning against the prop. “Can I ask you something?” Shinya broke the silence looking a bit embarrassed.

      “Sure, spit it out”, Die promised and shot a curious glance at his bandmate.

      “Did you find my note?" Shinya asked and blushed slightly.

      “Yes, I did. It made me happy”, Die confessed and threw his cigarette stub away stepping on it.

      “Would you like to go out with me after the show?” Shinya finally asked.

      “Yes, that would be nice”, Die smiled trying to look cool although inside he was screaming of joy.

      It was already quite late in the evening when they finally had the chance to be together. Shinya, who was very particular about his diet, proposed a place he knew to grab a bite. Die of course wanted a beer, but Shinya insisted him to eat something first. He didn’t want Die to pass out like on the bus.

      They were sitting comfortably in a small restaurant sipping beer and talking this and that after they had enjoyed their light dinner. “I think I still have your note in my wallet”, Die suddenly interrupted the relaxed silence they had fallen into. “I was already sure that I had dreamt your kiss and everything else when I found your note in my pocket. I was so happy when I realized that those things had really happened.”

      “Would you like to do it once again now that we both are sober? It feels much better that way”, Shinya asked staring at his almost full glass of beer. He didn’t want to drink much and wanted also Die to stay sober.

      Die hadn’t expected such a blunt question from Shinya, but was glad that he didn’t have to ask it. “We can go to my place if you don’t mind that it is a mess”, Die proposed draining the last drops of his beer into his throat. Now he felt relaxed and brave enough to do whatever Shinya wanted from him.

      “Man, you could be a little tidier”, Shiny sighed looking at the heaps of clothes, empty beer bottles and full ashtrays lying everywhere in Die’s apartment. ”No wonder you’re so skinny. Cigarettes and beer won’t keep you up and running forever. You need something better”, Shinya scolded Die while he was clearing the bed and its surroundings to be able to sit on it.

Die followed his cleaning attempts looking amused and grabbed Shinya’s waist from behind, when he was bending down to pick up a bottle from the floor. “I love your waist. How can it be so narrow?” he whispered into Shinya’s ear. Die’s one hand had now wandered to the front of Shinya’s jeans and rubbed gently the bulge under his hand.

      “It’s just because I have wide shoulders. I train a lot to be able to play stronger”, Shinya explained although he had difficulties in forming coherent sentences with Die’s hand on his dick. Die had pushed his hand inside Shinya’s jeans and folded his fingers around what he found there. “Hmmm, I was supposed to do that”, Shinya mumbled but enjoyed Die’s active approach. Maybe the beer had given him enough courage to do what he really wanted.

      “Would you like to take a shower with me before we go to bed?” Die asked surprising Shinya even more.

      “Yes I would, if you promise that you won’t look disappointed like you did the last time.”

      Die was first puzzled but remembered then ‘the last time’ Shinya was referring to. “I wasn’t disappointed, I was surprised. I thought you were a girl”, Die laughed. “But I love your body anyway. A boy or a girl, it doesn’t matter.”

      Their showering took ages. They emptied Die’s shower gel bottle while scrubbing each other’s bodies clean from head to toe. Die’s hands explored every square centimeter of Shinya’s slender but muscular body. Shinya folded his long fingers around Die’s dick and started kissing him from his neck downwards. Die closed his eyes and enjoyed Shinya’s lips on his body while warm water was gushing down on both of them. “Maybe we should go to bed”, he proposed caressing Shinya’s long wet hair with his hands.

      “Yeah, I think we’re clean enough and ready for bed”, Shinya smiled glancing at their handsome erections. “Do you have a hairdryer somewhere? The whole bed will be wet if I don’t dry my hair first.” That was true enough. Shinya’s hair reached almost his waist and Die’s hair was also long. So the drying operation took some time, too. Die insisted on drying Shinya’s hair just to be able to push his fingers among the silky strands of his hair. He also wanted to dry all other hair on Shinya’s body including his armpits. Shinya giggled and squirmed when the warm airflow tickled his dick.

      When they were finally ready to go to bed, both of them were extremely turned on and hungry for each other. Shinya crawled into Die’s arms and gave him a long and gentle kiss like the one on the bus. He squeezed his fingers around Die’s manhood and started to move his hand slowly up and down the stem. Die’s breathing accelerated and he started to make little whiny noises against Shinya’s mouth.

      “Can I suck you now?” Shinya asked as if he wasn’t sure that Die wanted him to do that.

      “Hmm, yes please”, Die whispered dazed by the thought of Shinya’s lips around his dick.

      Shinya pushed Die on his back and rested his head on his belly so that he could take Die’s dick deep into his mouth. His long hair spread on Die’s belly and chest. Die couldn’t see anything but he surely could feel Shinya’s soft lips caressing him. Die just couldn’t help thrusting his dick deeper every time Shinya sank it into his mouth. Soon they had found a hypnotic rhythm for their lovemaking that was slowly bringing them closer to ecstasy. Die’s brain shut off. All he could feel was Shinya’s lips and tongue giving him the ultimate pleasure and his hair caressing his chest.  Finally the rhythm was too much for him. He grabbed Shinya’s hair into his hands, thrust his dick deep into Shinya’s throat and exploded like an atom bomb. He thought he heard someone scream but wasn’t sure it was him. It was a relief to let his muscles relax from the huge tension that had built up before the explosion.

      “Umm, I like your taste” Shinya whispered when he finally crawled back to Die’s arms. Die was still half unconscious, but he folded his arms around Shinya’s body and held him like he would never let him go. It didn’t take long before they were both deep asleep; Die’s red hair mingled with Shinya’s golden brown, their skinny arms and legs folded in a gentle embrace. Their first real date was happily over.


End file.
